Bird-Kid Hormones
by KeeperOfThePeterick
Summary: The Flock have decided to settle down for a while. But Max is distressed. Dylan and Maya have started to fly off together at night then return late, their clothes and hair a mess. With absolutely millions of Bird-Kid Hormones raging in the air, what are the poor Flock to do but relieve them, in any way possible... Only four or five chapters, maybe more, it depends. Fax! And others!


**HELLOS! This is a small story (Maybe four or five chapters, depends) that I wrote for a good reviewer-friend of mine, TooCoolToHaveAName.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

My frown deepened as Dylan and Maya flew away from the house, hand in hand, obviously going to find somewhere secluded so that they can fuck!

I flicked my tears away with my thumb. Crying over that worthless bastard wasn't gonna get me very far. In fact, it would probably drag me back a few miles. It wasn't long ago that I was in Dylan's arms, clinging to him and his fake love like it was a life line, like I needed it. Just sitting on roof, thinking about how truly pathetic I was being when he was around made me want to puke. I was the great, the _brilliant_ Maximum Ride. I could knock a grown man out with a weak punch to the head. I could fly upwards at over two hundred miles an hour, dive-bombing at over three hundred and fifty. I was the kick-butt leader of the all-mighty, totally un-beatable Flock. Well, almost. And I wasn't going to let any _boy_ get in the way of that ever again. I stood up, wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and jumped onto the balcony. With a final glance at the starry night sky I open the glass door and walk inside the sleeping house. Well, the almost sleeping house. I only realised this as Fang turned a corner and walked towards me. He brushed past, a stray hand sweeping across the front of my hips and up my waist. I gave a small gasp and he turned and faced me.

"Sorry." He said, but as I looked up at him, he didn't seem sorry at all. In fact, he looked like he wanted to do it again.

"Uh, Fang?" I mumbled, feeling self-conscious as his eyes fixed on my chest. "Are you ok?"

"No Max," He replied. "I'm not. I've been watching and waiting for a very long time. I... I... Oh for fuck sake! I want you!" His voice rose at the end of the sentence. He leaned forward and put his hand on my waist. His thumb trailed down onto my hip and started rubbing hard circles. I just stared at his hand, using a lot of will power just to stop myself from melting into him. But I really wanted to. I wanted to so much. But... Uh... I can't because... Wow, I don't have any reasons. But, the Flock! Yeah, what if someone just strolls in to see me letting Fang do this? Saying that it wasn't like we were making out.

But, as my life is, as that thought came to me, Fang swooped in and kissed me hard on the lips. My eyes bulged and my body tensed but I didn't move away, I didn't break it off. Fang obviously took that as a sign to get closer because he did. He tilted his head to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. But I still didn't move. He sighed and took his lips off mine but was still shockingly close.

"Max, I... Uh-" I cut him off by blowing on his lips. He cocked his head to the side, confused. I slowly, slowly pressed my body against his, screaming at myself inside my head as I did. I couldn't just stand here and do this! Why wasn't my body listening to my brain? Oh, wait... It'll be those traitorous hormones of mine. DAMN YOU BIRD-KID HORMONES!

Fang seemed shocked, but he soon wiped it away and smirked down at me. I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck. I was suddenly slammed me hard against a wall. I was about to fight when I realised that Fang was pressed up against me, his mouth on mine. I melted into him, despite my protesting brain, and wove my fingers into his silky hair. After a while I realised that his tongue was in my mouth while mine was in his. His hands were on my waist, his thumbs rubbing circles on my skin through my shirt. I opened my eyes for a second and saw that Fang was... Cringing?

"What's wrong?" I murmured against his lips. He pulled his mouth away from mine and looked me in the eye.

"Uh, well- Mmn." He moaned as I shifted slightly. He closed his eyes. I looked at his face for a moment before my eyes trailed down his body and landed on his crotch. Where there was a rather large bulge.

"Oh." I said. Without thinking I moved my hand from his hair and down his chest and to his erection. I put my palm on it and Fang squeezed his eyes shut even more.

"Max," He panted. I looked up at his face to see him staring into my eyes. "Please. Let me make love to you." My eyes widened slightly. After a few seconds I put pressure on his groin again. Fang took that as a yes and he picked me up. He carried me to his room, which was the furthest away from anyone else's. Once inside he locked the door and laid me down on his black clad bed. He crawled on top of me and continued our passionate kiss. I put my hands under his shirt and pulled it off him. He swiftly tugged mine off but instead of returning his lips to mine afterwards, they landed on my neck. I gave a breezy giggle and put my hands on his bare shoulders, loving the way I could feel his muscles move beneath his olive skin. I moved one hand down and began to work on his belt. I finally unclasped it and then pulled the button away and the zip down. Fang grabbed the edge of my jeans and pulled them straight off, helping me do the same with his. Fang put his mouth back on mine and stuck his tongue straight into it. His hands slipped under my back and he unclipped my bra. He pulled it away from me and threw it to the floor with the rest of our clothes. The thought of covering my chest with my arms crossed my mind but it was swept away by pleasure as Fang fondled me. He put a hand on one of my breasts and gripped it gently. My back arched and I moaned into his mouth as our hips ground together. After that Fang continued to grind our hips, his erection rock solid and poking my stomach every now-and-then. And I loved it and I wanted him inside me. Until a thought smacked my in the face.

"Fa-nnng" I moaned. He pulled away, practically gasping for breath. "W-What if I get pregnant?" Fang looked at me for a second then glanced down at my stomach. Then grinned.

"It doesn't matter." He said, his deep voice low and husky. I stared at him.

"But- but how would I explain that to the Flo-" I started but he cut me off by putting a finger on my swollen lips.

"Who cares? Really?" He whispered. A faint smile curved my lips and I reached down and slowly pulled his boxers off.

"Not me." I whispered. Fang grinned and put his fingers under the elastic of my Goxers (Girl's Boxers, for all of those guys out there) and pulled them off. He threw them to the floor with his underwear. I looked down at Fang Jr. and almost fainted. It was _huge_. Now, don't get me wrong, Fang will be my first, so I don't know how big they usually are, but Fang's penis seemed too big to fit. I began to get my doubts. Fang must have seen the worry on my face because he leant down once more so that our faces were centimetres apart.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Fang said huskily. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes. Even though his irises were as dark as night, I could see that his pupils were blown with lust. Stopping now would crush him. Me too, I guess.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Just... Go slow. And prepare me first." I mumble the last words and flushed with embarrassment. Fang grinned at me and captured my lips again. As his tongue toyed with mine he slowly, tentatively slipped one hand down from my breast, across my side and stomach, and down to my Woman-hood. He used his tongue to distract me then slowly pushed a finger inside. I gasped in shock and slight pain and put my hands on Fangs chest. He moved his finger in and out of me slowly whilst kissing me. He soon entered another finger, then a third. When I thought that I couldn't take anymore I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Fang. Take me. Please!" He sensed the desperation in my voice and moved his hand away. He looked into my eyes once more, for a last confirmation, then slowly, slowly, pushed his penis inside. I whimpered, gripping Fang's shoulders as my hamen broke and my virginity was lost. Fang stilled, waiting, letting me get used to him and his freaking size. I shivered suddenly and was amazed at how the small movement gave me pleasure. I wanted more, so I wriggled my hips, making Fang groan. He waited until I told him to continue – Such a gentleman – until he thrust deeper.

At first he went slow, obviously owning a pool of patience deeper than my own because I could tell he just wanted to go as fast and hard as possible. His brow was furrowed and he was trying his hardest not to shake. So I wrapped my legs around his waist, hooking my ankles together behind his back, and pulled him closer, lifting my hips up at the same time. We both groaned loudly as he slid all of the way in. After that he picked up his speed. After a few screams of encouragement from me, he was pounding me into the mattress, making enough noise to wake the others, and our motions were rocking the house. But I could seriously not care less.

"Fannnnggg." I moaned. I was hitting my peak, I could feel it, my coil getting tighter and tighter, feeling more like it would snap before I got relief. Fang leaned down, never halting his motions, and took my earlobe in his mouth. I moaned even louder and suddenly my breasts felt left out, needing attention. And, as if he just _knew_, he moved his head down and flicked his tongue across my left nipple. I screamed in ecstasy not able to take any more, and came. Fang followed soon after groaning my name, which made me feel nice, then collapsed next to me. We were both panting heavily, me gasping for breath, still unable to grip what had just happened. When my breathing returned to normal (Ish) I rolled on my side, facing Fang. He was grinning up the ceiling like a loony. He noticed my eyes were on him and looked at me. He also rolled on his side and stretched his one wing out, then draped it over my torso and pulled the covers to our waists. I smiled at him tiredly and snuggled up to his toned chest, loving how he instantly wrapped his arms around me. And just before I fell to sleep, he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand there it is! Soory it took so long TooCool, I have no excuse.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, please read and review! Or Max will get pregnant and this will turn into a family friendly story! I MEAN IT!**


End file.
